religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Abraham
Abraham of Awraham (Hebreeuws: אברהם, Arabisch: ابرَاهِيم, Ibrahim) is een man die voorkomt in de Tenach van de joden, de Bijbel van de christenen en de Koran van de moslims. In deze boeken wordt hij gezien als de aartsvader van het volk Israël en Arabieren in letterlijke zin, en van christenen en moslims in overdrachtelijke zin. Vandaar dat jodendom, christendom en islam ook wel 'Abrahamitische religies' worden genoemd. Abraham in de Tenach In de Tenach wordt het leven van Awraham in Beresjiet, hoofdstukken 11 tot en met 25, beschreven. In Beresjiet treffen we geen biografie, maar enkele gebeurtenissen die het leven van Awraham typeren. In Beresjiet 11:26 lezen we over zijn geboorte. In dat hoofdstuk wordt ook het geslachtsregister van Awraham gegeven. Volgens Beresjiet 25:8 stierf hij op 175-jarige leeftijd. Vanaf Sem, een zoon van Noach, wordt een geslachtslijn getekend tot op Terach, de vader van Awraham. Volgens de beschrijving woonde Awraham oorspronkelijk in het Chaldeese Ur, waar hij ook was geboren. Meestal denkt men dat daarmee de Sumerische stad Ur in Zuid-Mesopotamië bedoeld wordt, maar die identificatie is niet zonder problemen. Awram (zoals hij aanvankelijk heette) was getrouwd met Sarai. Zij hadden geen kinderen gekregen omdat zij onvruchtbaar was. Awram had van God te horen gekregen dat hij zijn geboorteland moest verlaten: "Ga naar het land dat ik je wijzen zal". Awram vertrok nu met zijn familie en dienstknechten naar Haran. Daar kreeg hij een tweede oproep van God, waarna hij met zijn huishouden en knechten (circa 1000 personen) een nomadenbestaan heeft geleid. Omdat Sarai Awram geen kinderen kon geven, gaf zij hem een van haar concubines of bijvrouwen, Hagar genaamd. Deze schonk hem een zoon, Jishma'el. Later verscheen God voor Awram en zei: "Ik zal met jou een verbond aangaan en je zeer veel nakomelingen geven. En je zult de stamvader worden van vele volkeren. Daarom heet je niet langer Awram, maar ''Awraham. En je vrouw heet niet langer Sarai, maar Sara. En ik zal haar vruchtbaar maken."'' Sara schonk Awraham nu een zoon, Jitschak. Als test van zijn geloof moest Awraham echter deze zoon aan God offeren. Toen hij op het punt stond om dit inderdaad te doen, weerhield God hem ervan en stond er een ram gereed om de plaats van het mensenoffer in te nemen. Sara stierf op 127-jarige leeftijd in Kirjat Arba, ook wel Hebron genoemd, in Kanaän (nu op de Westelijke Jordaanoever). Daarna trouwde Awraham opnieuw, met Ketura. Zij schonk hem zes zonen: Zimran, Joksjan, Medan, Midjan, Jishbak en Soeach. Awraham overleed tenslotte, 175 jaar oud. Hij werd begraven door zijn zonen Jitschak en Jishma'el, volgens de overlevering in de huidige Grot van de Aartsvaderen in Hebron. Abraham in de Bijbel In het Oude Testament staat ongeveer hetzelfde beschreven als in de Joodse versie, maar de meeste namen zijn anders gespeld. Dit verschilt soms zelfs per bijbelvertaling. In het Nieuwe Testament wordt Abraham ten voorbeelde gehouden als de ideale christen avant la lettre, omdat hij zo rotsvast op God vertrouwde waardoor God hem als rechtvaardig aanmerkte. Want zoals een christen, aldus de christenen, door God als rechtvaardig wordt beschouwd dankzij zijn geloof in het offer van Jezus Christus, zo wordt Abraham vanwege zijn vaste geloof in God als een Oud-Testamentische voorloper daarvan beschouwd. In geestelijke zin worden alle ware christenen door hen ook nakomelingen van Abraham genoemd, zoals de Israëlieten en Arabieren zijn lijfelijke nakomelingen zouden zijn. Samengevat zegt het Nieuwe Testament over Abraham: *Abraham was de stamvader van het Joodse volk Mattheüs 3; Lucas 3; Handelingen 13 Romeinen 4; 2 Corinthiërs 11, Hebreeën 6 , dus ook een voorvader van Jezus Christus Matthëus 1, Lucas 3 *Abraham werd door God geëerd Hebreeën 7 *Door zijn geloof is Abraham nu in het Koninkrijk bij Christus Matthëus 8; Lucas 12 & 16 *God is Abrahams God; daarom leeft Abraham bij God Mattheüs 22; Markus 12; Lucas 20; Handelingen 7 *Abraham ontving van God grote beloftes Lucas 1; Handelingen 3 & 7; Galaten 3, Hebreeën 6 *Abraham volgde God Handelingen 7; Hebreeën 11 *God zegende Abraham om zijn geloof Romeinen 4; Galaten 3; Hebreeën 11, Jacobus 2 *Abraham is de stamvader van ieder die in geloof tot God komt Romeinen 9; Galaten 3 Abraham in de Koran thumb|right|200px|Ibrahim offert zijn zoon In de Koran is Ibrahim een belangrijke profeet en boodschapper van de Suhuf-i-Ibrahim, voorafgaand aan Mohammed en de Koran. In de Koran komt het verhaal van de opdracht om zijn zoon te offeren ook voor. Hoewel er in de Koran geen zoon met naam genoemd wordt, wordt doorgaans aangenomen door moslims dat het niet Ishaq is die door Ibrahim op het altaar wordt gelegd maar zijn andere zoon, Ismaïl. De Arabieren zien hem als hun voorouder. Uiteindelijk neemt een offerdier de plaats in van de zoon. Het offer van Ibrahim wordt nog ieder jaar gevierd door gelovige moslims met het offeren van een schaap op het Offerfeest. Moslims geloven dat Ibrahim genoodzaakt was hierna zijn (bij)vrouw Hagar en hun zoon Ismaïl de woestijn in te jagen. Maar God redde hen echter door het doen ontspringen van de bron Zamzam en beloofde, zoals ook vermeld in Genesis/Beres'jiet 21:19, dat Ismaïl de vader zou worden van een groot volk: de Arabieren. Volgens de plaatselijke traditie zouden Hagar en Ismaïl zich gevestigd hebben in Mekka, alwaar Ibrahim hen op kwam zoeken. Ibrahim en Ismaïl herbouwden samen de Ka'aba, die oorspronkelijk gebouwd was door Adam, maar zij was vervallen en werd gebruikt voor afgoderij. Moslims beschouwen Adam als de eerste monotheïst, een hanif. Abraham als historische figuur Over Abraham zijn geen andere historische bronnen te vinden dan de Tenach, de Bijbel en de Koran. Desondanks wordt Abraham ook vaak door niet-gelovigen beschouwd als een persoon die echt heeft bestaan. Andere personages, zoals Adam en Eva en Noach worden door niet-gelovigen meestal als fictieve personages gezien. Eén van de redenen is dat het bestaan van Abraham makkelijker aan te nemen is dan het bestaan van Adam, Eva en Noach. Wanneer de laatste drie daadwerkelijk de voorvaders/moeder van alle mensen zouden zijn, zou dit, volgens hen, tot onoplosbare vragen inzake de genetica leiden. Zev Herzog, een archeoloog verbonden aan de universiteit van Tel Aviv, publiceerde in november 1999 een artikel in de Maariv, waarin hij schreef dat vijftig jaar onderzoek in Israël geen bewijs heeft opgeleverd dat de verhalen in de Bijbel ondersteunt. Hij meent dat Abraham, Izaäk en Ismaël als legendarische figuren moeten worden opgevat. Tijdlijn Volgens de Bijbelse tijdlijn zou Abram in 2038 v.Chr. geboren zijn. De naamsverandering naar Abraham zou hebben plaatsgevonden in 1939 v.Chr., en hij zou overleden zijn in 1863 v.Chr. Twee onderzoekers, L. Thomson (North-Carolina 1974) en John van Seters (University College, Toronto, 1975), kwamen onafhankelijk van elkaar tot de wetenschappelijke bevinding dat, op basis van hun studie van de socio-culturele en juridische achtergrond die de verhalen over de aartsvaders kenmerkt, deze op een lijn zouden te stellen zijn met de vroege documenten van het 1e millennium v.Chr.. Zij wijzen op aanzienlijke inconsequenties die in de Bijbel voorkomen en keren zich tegen 'fundamentalisten' die stellen dat bijbelse verhalen zouden kunnen dienen om de geschiedenis van het Midden-Oosten te reconstrueren op een manier zoals men dat met de archieven van Mari of gelijkwaardige archeologische bronnen pleegt te doen, die dateren uit deze vroege millennia zelf. Het Oud Testament zou volgens sommigen pas in de 10e eeuw v.Chr. op schrift zijn gesteld; anderen houden het op de 6e eeuw. 1978: Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, Westland, Schoten, p. 40 The Historicity of the Patriarchal Narratives, N. Carolina, 1974 Abraham in History and Tradition, University College, Toronto, 1975 Voorgeslacht Nageslacht Abraham, andere betekenissen De naam komt in Nederland voor in verschillende uitdrukkingen. Bijvoorbeeld: *Hij weet waar Abraham de mosterd haalt - hij weet hoe de zaken in elkaar steken. Het is een verbastering van mutsaard (takkenbos, brandhout) *Hij heeft Abraham gezien - hij is vijftig jaar oud geworden. Deze uitdrukking berust op een verkeerde interpretatie van Johannes 8:57. Referenties Categorie:Profeet uit de Hebreeuwse Bijbel Categorie:Persoon uit de Hebreeuwse Bijbel Categorie:Mesopotamische oudheid Categorie:Persoon uit de Koran Categorie:Profeet uit de Koran Categorie:Personen